Chakra Control
Handseals: E-Rank Jutsu use 2 hand seals D-Rank Jutsu use 4 hand seals C-Rank Jutsu use 5 hand seals B-Rank Jutsu use 8 hand seals A-Rank Jutsu use 10 hand seals S-Rank Jutsu use 12 hand seals Generally, scroll-reliant Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and other weapon Masteries require no hand seals IRP: but behind the scenes the 'hand-seal' count is used to limit how many Jutsu one can use in a turn. Those that use one or more hand seals in Canon also do so IRP, and some Custom Jutsu may use one or more hand seals for flavor or balance reasons or in order to match a Jutsu from Canon which is very similar if not (semi) identical. '' '''Unique preparation:' A technique such as Rasengan (A-rank), which does not use hand-seals and instead relies on other actions to perform, or consumes time in another way, has a preparation time equal to a minimum of 10 hand seals: which takes away from the number of hand-seals you can use in a turn as dictated by your Hand seal fluency. Aside from the aforementioned, if a Canon Jutsu uses more hand seals then you are free to roleplay it out as such however from an OOC point of view you'd still follow the hand seal system as listed above under "Handseals:". Chakra Control, Hand seal fluency & Chakra Action Points: Chakra Control dictates the rank of chakra based techniques which you may use. Chakra Action points may be used for using chakra-based techniques such as Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Medical jutsu etc. Additionally, when meditating in a session (While meditating you are unable to fight but aware of your surroundings) you may regenerate 2 Chakra Action points. Meditating counts as 1 action. 0 control: Cannot weave seals successfully 5 control: You are fluent enough to weave 4 hand seals per turn. Can use E-D ranked jutsu that use chakra as a basis (Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/etc) Bonus: 1 chakra action points. 10 control: You are fluent enough to weave 8 hand seals per turn. Can use C-Rank jutsu that use chakra as a basis (Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/etc) Bonus: 2 chakra action points. 20 control: You are fluent enough to weave 12 hand seals per turn. Can use B-Rank jutsu that use chakra as a basis (Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/etc) Bonus: 3 chakra action points. 30 control: You are fluent enough to weave 16 hand seals per turn. Can use A-Rank jutsu that use chakra as a basis (Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/etc) Bonus: 4 chakra action points. 40 control: You are fluent enough to weave 20 hand seals per turn. You can start training to become a one handed handseal specialist: reducing your fluency to 50% of your normal amount of hand seals per turn when using one hand. At this level of control, you only need to use one hand seal to perform jutsu of C-rank and below: provided the user uses both hands to do so. Can use S-Rank jutsu that use chakra as a basis (Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/etc) Bonus: 5 chakra action points. 50 control: You are fluent enough to weave 24 hand seals per turn. You can finish training to become a one handed handseal specialist: no longer reducing your fluency when you finished training. At this level of control, you only need to use one hand seal to perform jutsu of B-rank and below. Bonus: 6 chakra actions points.